Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (Vocaloid Spoof)
The video features a framing story with Miku, Len, Miki, Rin, Luka, Teto, Yuzuki Yukari, and the Kids in framing sequences of the songs. In the story, Miku talks with and films kids on their favorite songs. Meanwhile, the other Sesame Street characters sing some songs. Including a special segment at the end with Kagamine Len. Songs * Tell your World * Satisfaction * Raspberry Monster * ARiA * 2D Dream Fever * Clover Club * FREELY TOMORROW * Various Feelings * Dear Cocoa Girls * StargazeR * Burneai Ai De * Popipo * Fukkeirta * Two Breaths Walking * Giga-P's Chaos Quirky Medley * Tell your World (revised) Cast *Elmo - Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Len *Kagamine Rin *Megurine Luka (flashback) *Kasane Teto *MEIKO *KAITO *Haruka Neo *Haruka Nana *Momo Momone *Uta Utane *Akita Neru *Yowane Haku *Kasane Ted *Yuzuki Yukari *Anna Myui'' (flashback)'' Transcript Miku: Jun-kun, Aya-san, Do you know any sing-along songs that we can sing together? Aya: Yeah, "FREELY TOMORROW" Miku: Oh, That's one of my hits! I've always have a blast when I sing it, but I also remember when Anna Nyui-san sang that song with me, Len and Luka for sing-along day! flashback from Episode 3920 is shown with Anna, Miku, Len, and Luka, and some kids Anna Nyui: I have a great song we can all sing! Miku/Luka/Len: Oh really?! What is it, what is it! Anna Nyui: It's my FAVORITE song in the WHOLE WORLD! It's called "FREELY TOMORROW" It's got smooth realistic sounds, and-and EVERYTHING! Miku: Yeah, I sang it for Mitchie M!! Anna: I'll sing it once, and you can sing along! Miku/Luka: Oh, good! Anna Nyui: (singing) �� kokoro goto karada goto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi. hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru kokoro Knock Knock Knock fushigi Trick Trick Trick umarekawareru (Wow Wow) Freely Tomorrow�� Okay! Now you try! Miku: Okay! Anna: Nyui! (to the viewer) You try it too! All: (singing) �� kokoro goto karada goto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi. hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru kokoro Knock Knock Knock fushigi Trick Trick Trick umarekawareru (Wow Wow) Freely Tomorrow �� All: YAY! (Flashback ends) Miku: That was so great... Ready to sing it with me? Jun/Aya: (talking in agreement) Miku: Alright, let's get started!! All: (singing) �� kokoro goto karada goto zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi. hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagaredashita kao agete hohoemeba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru kokoro Knock Knock Knock fushigi Trick Trick Trick umarekawareru (Wow Wow) Freely Tomorrow �� Later Kagamine Rin: Wait? What's that sound? boulder starts rolling towards the other vocaloids direction. Miki, Rin and Len jump behind a wall while Miku stands petrified with shock SF-A2 Miki: Oh, no! MIKU!... Get outta the way, Miku-chan! Get outta the way! Len: Onee-chan! Hurry! Move! Rin: (covers her eyes) I can't look!... eyes turn into dead fish eyes with fear as the boulder rolls closer and closer. Towards her. Len: MIKU!!!!! Miku: shrieks Gallery Plot Plot- We start on the Street, where Akita Neru and Yowane Haku walk by. A Honker can be seen in the background. We jump to Miku in the arbor area humming "Tell Your World" and he mentions she's humming her favorite song- and explains that she has her video camera with him to record other kids' favorite songs. (Throughout the video, Miku is asking kids for their favorite songs) -A few kids are shown in a video stating their favorite songs, and the last one mentioned is "Satisfaction"... This leads into Kasane Teto singing "Satisfaction". Elsewhere, Gackpo suddenly leans on a huge boulder, causing to roll across the street. He then tries ways to stop it without getting hurt.. Then Miku asks a kid on the street his favorite song and he says he likes "Hey Diddle Diddle". -Classic cartoon- purple turtle with banjo sings "Hey Diddle Diddle" (after the first time through, it's broken up with live kids singing the song, and then jumps back to the cartoon for the second time through.) Back on the Street we briefly see a bird (who I think looks like the bird from the "divorce" News Flash) Elmo pops the question and kids answer with "The Bear Went Over the Mountain" -This leads into video of Baby Bear going over a mountain as song is sung by off camera kids. At end of song, Baby Bear sees Snuffy running down the mountain, still chasing the meatball. Next, Elmo asks for favorite active song- and "The Ants Go Marching" is chosen by kids. -Cartoon - "The Ants Go Marching Song" by lady from Elmo's World "fill in the blank" Channel segments. Elmo greets a pig briefly and then asks for happy songs. Kids of course name "If You're Happy and You Know It" (Some sing a variation- "If You're Silly and You Know It, Make a Funny Face" ) -Song- Zoe and 2 kids sing "If You're Happy and You Know It" as Baby Bear comes up and tries to tell them about seeing Snuffy chase meatball on the mountain. As they keep singing and Baby Bear goes from sad to angry to tired, they change the song accordingly, and pretend to fall asleep at the end of the "tired" verse. Baby Bear laughs at this- and now he's happy, so they can sing the song proper. Baby Bear can't remember what he was going to tell them at the end of it- but then remembers when Snuffy goes by again, still chasing the meatball. Elmo asks 2 kids for good sing-along song and they name "The Wheels on The Bus" -Song - Lulu (a blue Muppet with red? hair, I think) teaches kids, Baby Bear, Elmo and Big Bird "The Wheels on The Bus" in Big Bird's nest and they all sing along for a verse. Jump back to Elmo and kids who sing a few more verses. Then Elmo asks for nursery rhymes. Kids give their favorites. -Cartoon - "Mother Goose Jamboree" (medley of nursery rhymes)- features cartoons that remind me of classic Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies animation. Elmo asks for favorite animal songs "Mary Had a Little Lamb" is named- and live kids sing it -Song- Elmo sings "Mary Had a Little Lamb" as Mary and lamb enact song- red and blue Honkers are seen at school...at end of song, lamb sees Snuffy go by and follows him. Elmo asks for more favorites and next one named is "Up and Down with Captain Brown" -Classic cartoon- "Up and Down With Captain Brown" (featuring George Washington-like character going up and down a hill) Elmo finds kid with a rubber duckie and mentions that Ernie loves rubber duckies and "Rubber Duckie" is his favorite song. Elmo and kid sing the song. -Song- Miku & Luka sings a duet of "Dear Cocoa Girls" (this is a new Steve Whitmire version, which is interlaced with live kids bathing) On the Street, a Honker goes by reading a book and Miku asks for a favorite song to for future dreams. Kids answer with songs that give them a future ahead of them. Song- Luka sings "StargazeR" . Miku and 2 kids are singing "Burneai Ai De" and Miku wants to sing it in a round. Then he shows a video to explain a round song. - Classic Cartoon- Purple turtle from "Hey Diddle Diddle" cartoon and listens to his 3 nephews sing a "round" song for him- "Come Follow Me to the Redwood Tree" Back to Miku and kids singing "Burneai Ai De" as a round. -Song- cartoon lady from Elmo's World "Fill in the blank" Channel segments sings "Itsy Bitsy Spider" (This cuts to live kids singing it at one point- and then jumps back to the cartoon) Miku concludes that kids like lots of good songs and goes off to tell his friends about it. Snuffy comes by chasing meatball- Rosita and Baby Bear and lamb come by to ask about it. Snuffy says he lost it and goes home. Elmo rejoins the group then in front of Hooper's Store. Rin and Len and Miku perform their Quirky Medley from project Diva X. After the song and some applause, Suddenly, meatball starts rolling toward Miku, who stands petrified as SF-A2 Miki, Len and lamb jump out of the way. Gackpo rushes in and pushes Miku out of the way and crushes meatball with his foot. (Perhaps a "Raiders of the Lost Ark" reference?) Elmo thanks Snuffy and his friends congratulate him on being a hero, but feel sad for him because his meatball got squashed. Elmo sings his favorite song to cheer him up-which is of course, "Tell Your World". Elmo, Baby Bear, Rosita and Snuffy all take turns singing the song and personalizing it. Snuffy then asks someone to help wash the mush off his feet. Ending credits roll with live kids singing their versions of "Tell Your World". AND- this video has a bonus! We get to see one of the then-new "Hero Guy" segments. Baby Bear is painting in the arbor area and is singing "I've Got Rhythm" (of which Fozzie Bear has none )- and then he sings the Hero Guy theme song. Baby Bear's Hero Guy drawing comes to life as a cartoon and leads him in singing. Soon Telly comes by and asks to join in, and so he sings along with Baby Bear and Hero Guy as the end credits roll for this segment.Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs